Another World: Season 1: Meeting
by SaurkaJapan
Summary: Ever wonder what happens in other worlds? Well Brick and Blossom wanted to know that answer too. So they travel though the dimension portal and arrive in another townsville and meet new people. Really bad at summary s just you have to read this. Cast PPG, RRB, PPNK & RRTB. This is about there life and all the drama and humor that happens to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Fanfiction viewer! This Is A new story with a lot of OCs in it but it'll still be about the Powerpuff girls, just a **

**different set of Powerpuff girls. Also, the characters in this story are 13 and have normal features but there **

**eyes ****are still a bit big. Enjoy The Story! Read & Review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

~ Blossom POV ~

"now blossom, make sure you and brick are very careful when you enter through this portal. You don't know whats on the other side of this portal."

The professor was telling me and brick about this new portal that can take us to other dimensions. Me and brick was ok with it. Me and brick have been best friends for a year since the crime rates i have went down by 50%. I guess after 9 years of trying to defeat us, most of the villains just gave up.

"Also, you two are going to need some antidote X, just in case something goes wrong."

Dexter gave us the chemical and i stuffed it in my pocket. I was wearing a pink shirt with buttons down the middle and white jeans and pink sneakers and my long white socks underneath. I had my hair in a ponytail with my traditional red bow holding it up. Brick was wearing a red shirt with a big black strip going across it, he was also wearing black jeans and red sneakers. He also had his red cap on backward, he had it like that ever since we were little kids.

"Thank you Dexter" He blushed a bit and brick growled, he still didn't like him. I asked him why but he never told me. He said it was nothing.

"Ok, I'll open the portal now, are you guys ready?" the professor said with a worried look.

"Yeah" me and brick said in unison. The portal started to glow with all the color of the rainbow swirling in it. Me and brick had a rope that attached us to each other just in case we got separated. We looked at each other and enter the portal. Not knowing what we would discover or get into.

~ Normal POV ~

The professor and Dexter watched as blossom and brick stepped through the portal and the rainbow swirl disappearing behind them. Bubble, Boomer, Buttercup & Butch also watched as there leader and sibling go into the portal. Wondering what was going on where they were going.

* * *

**You guys like the prologue? Give me some review so I know what you guys think. I'll try to post the first real chapter today though. **

**Peace, Love & Tacos!**


	2. Blossom & Brick

_If you read the prologue then you understand what happened. I hopping i can get this stuff down into full episode or at least 3,000-8,000 word long.*sigh* better start writing. Sorry if it takes over a week to get one chapter out, (even though it was like 2 1/2 months). Just finished Isats_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meet

~ Brick POV ~

After we enter the portal, all i saw was...well nothing. Every thing was pit black. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. Then I realized something. Blossom. I started to pull on the rope and reel her in. She was still attached to the line. I still couldn't see so i felt her pulse It was normal, I guess she just passed out from that much power, since this is the very first time we've ever done that. The Powerpunk girls always came to us, not to them. As I was holding on to her, I saw a light... Not bright, not dull, just normal. I started to float towards it. As I came closer, there was wind dragging us in. Instead of trying to fight the wind, I just let it pull me and blossom into what ever it was. I covered my eyes when we went through the portal. After a minute of having my eyes closed I opened them and saw white. Just white, no other color. I stud up and put blossom on my back hoping and started walking, hoping I find someone.

~ 20 minutes of walking around ~

This is hopeless! I've been walking around for 20 minutes! IN A CIRCLE! I had sat blossom down since she was getting heavy. Then it hit me! I HAVE SUPERPOWERS! I COULD BLAST MY WAY OUT OF THIS! So I aimed my arm at the wall getting ready to fire when i start to here buttons. like buttons to a lock. After a few more beeps, stuff starts to shake. I had a 'WTF' kind of face. I grabbed blossom and hid behind the cough that was still intact. While I was hiding behind the cough, I peeked to see who was coming in, a girl came in, she had Black hair that was in a high ponytail, a white lab coat on with black jeans. Since I could only see her back, I couldn't tell what her face looked like.

I had started to get up, but then blossom started to stir, making noises which was giving away are hiding place. I put my hand over her mouth to mumble the sound. She turned her head and i got a view at it. She had light brown eyes with dark vanilla skin. She wore glasses, probably so she could see better. But how should I know, I haven't even met her yet. She looked like she was 13, maybe older, she had on a plaid shirt. She shrugged her shoulders and turned toward a wall with a clock on it. The clock red 2:45 p.m. My eyes followed her movement which was she pulling down a lever and opening a opening through the roof. After she did that, she went and sat i a chair next to controls.

I looked up to the roof and the sky was clear blue, with white clouds that looked like puffs of air on a cold winter day. I see her look at the clock and it strikes 3:45 p.m. and three lights come crashing from the roof making screeches on the white floor. After the sound came to a halt, three girl had there back to me. Now as odd as this might seem, I though I was seeing the puffs. Buttercup, Bubbles & Blossom! And blossom right here next to me. While I was spaced out seeing those girls who looked like the puffs from the back, my hearing picked up a conversation that they were having,

"Welcome back guys" the girl with black hair said, her voice was kind of soft but strong at the same time.

"Hi Mizuki!" The girl that looked like bubble went up and hugged her. So her name is Mizuki, odd name.

"Hi bubbles" she said through the hug, wait, did she just say bubbles? After she stop hugging her, I saw the outfit that she was wearing. It was some Alice shoes type that have a strap on, knee-high white socks, a White skirt, a light blue short sleeve shirt with a white tie. Her hair was in twin ponytails with invisible bands hold them up.

"So how did the test go guys"

"I got a A-" the sort of look-a-like bubbles gave Mizuki the test sheet she got out of her bag.

"You can go" i'm just going to call her bubbs because i'm getting confused about calling her that long name.

"I got an A+, again" the red head said calmly, she just handed her the paper and left for the chair, she pulled out a book and started to read. She had on the same thing as bubbs just in pink. Her hair was pulled back into a clip and her hair was parted in the front and a little bit of hair dangled from each side of her bang, she had a huge red bow on her head, like blossom.

"Ok...now Buttercup" BC gulped like she had the most hugest secret to hide and she was telling the person the secret she wasn't suppose to tell. BC had the same thing on too just in light green. Her hair was down, it wasn't sticking up at the side. Her hair was parted to the left in a sweeping kind of away, she had green pins holding the side of her hair back.

"Y-yes"

"Where's you test paper"

"U-um, i-i ate it with my lunch!" she said sort of hastily

"Oh, so you did huh" she said with a i-already-know-the-score voice

"Y-yeah"

"Is that so, then let me use my infrared heat detector to see if it's gone"

"S-sure" even i knew she was lying when she said she ate her homework, but come on, even i know that was a stupid lie. So that girl who name was zuki, or was it Mizuki, whatever, she pressed some buttons and a screen came down. From where it was, her back was facing me. She pressed a few more buttons and it turned on and she pointed the thing to BC.

"This is odd"

"W-what odd"

"There is a detection that there are more body heat in this room then what it should be" crud

"In English please"

"There are 6 bodies in this room when there should only be four."

"What!" all three of them said in unison. they crowded around the girl to see what she was talking about, blocking my vision.

"It's coming from over there" she pointed to where i was hiding and they started to walk over towards me. At the same time, Blossom was waking up. This was not my day.

~ Blossom POV ~

I was starting to wake-up from the little trip we had only to find brick looking like something bad was going to happen. I then notice that i was on the floor so i raised up only to hear gasps behind me. I looked down to see brick face-palm himself. I'm wondering why he was doing that so i turn around only to be faced with three girls who look like me and my sister. I thought it would be impolite if I didn't introduce my self.

"Hello, My name is Blossom Utonium. I come in peace". They just stared at me like I had just told the biggest lie in history.

"Your name Blossom Utonium?" said the girl who looked like me.

"Yes"

"Do you have a badge to prove your name"

"Yes"

"May i see it?"

"Sure" I gave her my I.D. we weren't to far apart so it really wasn't much of a stretch. The professer had took me and my sister and brick and his brothers to go get are own I.D. since we need one when we were going across states along with an passport. She gave me back my I.D. and just stared at me. Not in a disgust way, like she was studying me.

"Just to make sure that your **Really **Blossom Utonium, you won't mind if i ask you thirteenth question would you?

"Sure, why not?" not like i'm going to get them all wrong

"When is your birthday"

"April 16"

"How tall are you"

"5'6"

"What is your group name"

"The Powerpuff Girls"

"What is your position"

"Leader"

"What your signature color"

"Pink"

"What grade are you in"

"7th"

"Favorite subjects in school and why"

"English & History because it enhance my knowledge"

"Who do you fight with the most in your family"

"Buttercup"

"What are you made out of"

"Everything Nice"

"Family Member names & what there known for"

"John Utonium, known as the 'Professor'. Buttercup Utonium, known as the 'Toughest fighter'. Bubbles Utonium, known as the 'Joy and laughter'.

"The people known in the 'Red team' "

"Blossom Utonium, Brick Jojo, Berserk Plutonium & Blake Jomo"

After I answered all those question, she just looked at me. No emotion, just a blank face.

"One more question, what world are you from"

"Townsville" Then she just stared at me again. The look-a-like bubbles & buttercup just stared at me with there mouths dropped like they couldn't believe me or anything that i said.

"S-she j-j-just l-like you b-blossom."

"Yeah, and it pretty hard to believe that she is me. Everything she said was what was true about me."

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt" she turned her head to look back at me "But i can leave here if you want, I don't want to cause any problems"

"So your not a clone?" said buttercup with an confused look

"Clone...No! NO-NO, i'm not a clone! I came from an another world!"

"Oh! That makes sense why your like Blossom! Your from another world!

"Yes" I let out with an relief sigh. They understood that i wasn't a clone or at least i wasn't trying to be one. The Girl removed her blank face and gave me a happy smile.

"If that's the case" She reached out her hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Blossom Utonium, you probably already know my sisters"

"Bubbles Utonium & Buttercup Utonium right?"

"Correctomondo"

"So.. What brings you to townsville?"

"Well... Me & brick was sen-"

"Hold on, did you say Brick? As in Brick Jojo?"

"...Yes... do you have a problem with him?"

"Well sort of since he my enemy and all so yeah.."

"Oh, i'm so sorry. I should have just came here by myself then if i knew he would be a problem" But how was i suppose to know since I've never been here before.

"But if he my enemy, then why haven't he attacked you yet?"

"He turned from a bad guy to a good guy" I felt bad about talking about brick since he was right next to me and i was talking about him like he wasn't even here.

"I have a question" i forgot me and well blossom had been doing a small chit-chat that we sort of forgot about bubbles who was standing there looking confused and buttercup who had taken a seat on the floor.

"If Your brick is good, then does that mean that his brothers are good too?" I was going to answer that question but i though brick should answer some question too.

"Can you hold on for a second" I start to slowly bend down where brick was just siting there waiting like nothing was happening.

"so do you want to answer that question or do you want me to answer it for you?" I said in a whisper

"Sure" I stood up and then he heisted to stand up, probably because he didn't know if they were going to start attacking him or not.

"Yes my brother and me are good. We have been good for three years."

"hmm, that nice" she looked at me then at brick then at me again.

"Are you two dating" me and brick faces where as red as a tomato

"NO!" we were both said it at the same time, we were waving are hands in the air, me and brick was dating...yet.

"You know it kind of obvious that you guys are dating each other since your faces are deep red" said buttercup she looked as if she could tell whether or not your in love, odd because buttercup hates, well my buttercup hates letting people know that she know there in love.

"Well I hate to break up this little meet" i looked behind blossom and to that girl who name i didn't know. She looked pretty." But there's some problem going on in townsville." me and brick came from behind the coughs and toward a big screen where it was showing townsville, it was like a blueprint.

"It seem like there are building be torn down, candy being robbed from the candy shop and a couple and cars being thrown through the air that are on fire."

"By who" ask buttercup who had her arms folded

"By no other, The RowdyRuff Boys" she pulled up a live feed of what each three was doing, you could see brick picking cars up, throwing them threw the air and setting them on fire, boomer was coming out of a candy shop with bags of candy in his hands, and butch was beating up building, taking them apart and slamming into them.

"Again?" bubbles said, looks like this happens often

"We just beat there sorry butts yesterday!"

"Well crime never stop so come on girls, lets go." and they flew off through the ceiling with the color of baby blue, bubblegum pink & light green.

~ Brick POV ~

While blossom was watching the Powerpuff girls, never going to get use to saying that, go off into the sky, I went over to look at the battle or my counterpart. I still wont get use to saying that. Watching...me do that kind of stuff made me remember what me and my brothers used to do. We still wreck violence but the professor & that geek boy made a life-size townsville underground when we have the feeling to want to destroys something. Blossom came over to where i was and we were watching them battle.

"Let me turn the sound on" because we couldn't here the fight, only see it.

"We'll look who showed up guys" boomer and butch stop what they were doing and came aside me

"It's the PowerPuke Girls" I turn to my right to see blossom flinch at the name. She hated being called that even if it wasn't directer at her

"What do you guys think your doing!?"

"What does it look like were doing?"

"It look like you guys are about to get your butt kicked by us! Let's go girls!" with that command the girls flew towards there counterparts

"Fat chance" and they dodged the incoming attack and striked them backs with a kick in the back. The girl landed on the ground and the boys though it would be a good opening to strike leading to them almost crashing into the girls and landing on them, but the girl recovered and dodged the attack and shot laser beams at them making them scream in pain. They fell to the ground but recovered quickly. They were back in the air and fight back. Blossom did a forceful kick to brick stomach which made him knee over in pain, she took this opening to uppercut him but before she could do that, he grabbed the end of her hair since she had bend down making her hair go up in the air and he swigged her by it and she crashed into one of the skyscrapers making a cloud of dust appear behind her, when the dust cleared she was rubbing the back on her head. Brick came charging at her heading for her head, blossom side stepped it and punched him in the back as he passed making him crash into a telephone pole. Brick was upset so he layer eyed blossom from behind. She scream in pain so brick took the opening to uppercut her into the sky. He followed her about her head, her eyes were looking sown so she couldn't see him so he then kicked her into the road making her make a crater when she landed. She wasn't damaged or anything just a bit steamed. Brick came soaring down where she was, but she rolled over at the last minute making him dive into the crater head first.

He was laying there so blossom took him by his hair and pulled him up and started to swing him in a circle till it was like a vortex and she let go making him sore through 10 building onto a street making a crater. Blossom was looking for him to get back up so she went to where he landed but he wasn't there. When she looked up he was above her with his hand on fire aiming them at her. She didn't have enfoge time to act so he sent a turbo attack at fire balls at her all making a hit. He paused for a second then started back up, at the time blossom had ice on her hand ready to fire so when he was shooting fire balls at him, she was countering the attack by shooting ice balls at him making smoke appear every time the fire balls and ice balls collided. Since using fire and ice was taking up most of brick and blossom energy, it lasted for a good ten minutes until each other was just staring at each other.

* * *

With Bubble and Boomer, they were doing an electricity show from my pov from bubbles throwing electric orb at him to him swing his electric baseball bat making it look like they were just playing baseball. Every time he hit, another skyscraper went down. Bubbles must have saw that so she stop throwing balls at him and just stood there, he was eager and every thing but nothing came. Bubbles had her eyes closed and was breathing in and out. Boomer though this must be a good opening so he came ramming at her, he was mere inches from her face when she let out a super sonic scream which sended him crashing through six building. After he hit the six building, he was rubbing his head, it looked kind of sore. Her aimed his eyes at her firing laser beams at her. She dodged a couple but sometimes was hit. He came ramming at her and she flew upwards and came back down and kneed him in the back making him hold his back. He made a crater in the ground when he landed

From that impact you would have though he be down for a minute but he shot sky rocking at bubbles, it was to fast so she couldn't dodge it and he gave her uppercut into the blue sky. Then he did a turbo punch in her stomach. He paused for a minute then was about to kick her in the side. She saw the attack and ducked followed by a kick in the face and a electric orb to the face. His hair was sticking up and looked a little lost. He shook his head which returned his head into his winged side bangs. Then he attacked bubbles by bringing out his bat and started swinging it at her. He got hit a couple of times but other than that she keep dodging

* * *

Buttercup and Butch battle was more dangerous then the other two, buttercup was using empty cars and throwing them at butch while butch had grabbed a building and used it as a bat, after the car went soaring through the air and across buttercup, buttercup was following where the car was and butch took the opening to use buttercup as a ball and he took a swing at her. She didn't see what he was doing until the last minute and she was sent with a crashing defeat. She made a crater in the side of the rode and he came down and started banging the building on top of her over and over again till the building crumbled over how many times butch keep hitting buttercup with it. After about 10 minutes of trying to destroy each other both sides were tried and out of breath. The Puffs where bent over trying to recover some sort of energy and the ruffs were just about beat. Neither side attacking, neither giving up. But like every fight, it has to come to an end. I think I saw brick lower his gaze to blossom waist. He lit up like an light bulb, he started whispering into his brother ears and smirks appeared on there face.

"So Powerpuke, we got to be running off but we want to give you guys something for the battle you gave us even if it was weak." Then he looked at his brother and they flew right at the powerpuff, the powerpuff got into a fight stance but the ruffs weren't about to attack. The Rowdyruff did something that would get there butt kicked. Brick, Boomer & Butch each flipped up the counterpart skirts since the girls were fighting in there school uniform. Blossom, Bubble & Buttercup faces lit up like a extremely hard.

"See you later Powerpuke girls" and with that, they flew away from the powerpuff girls, the only you could hear from them was this

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE SEE YOU AGAIN!" they started, the boys problem heard them but continue to fly off, leaving there color streak. Forest Green, Crimson Red, Ocean Blue. The girls started heading back to the lab were we watch them land.

"stupid boys" buttercup said with an anger expression.

"If you don't mind, i have a question?" I turned to look at blossom who has a confused look on her face

"How do you guys fly if we can see the bottom half of your body?"

"Well you see," Blossom Started" Mizuki made these shoes for us so we could fly and have are streaks following behind us without making half of are body disappear. So it wouldn't seem weird. We have them implace on the bottom of all are shoes" they lifted up there shoes to show two little holes on the bottom of each of there shoes.

"Well that makes sense"

"Not to break up whatever you guys were talk about" we turned to look at the girl " but it's 4:15, and you guys need to get home and do your homework right?"

"yeah, we totally forgot about that" they were on there way to leave when blossom turned around

"We almost forgot, would you guys like to come over for dinner?" I looked over to blossom and she just smiled

"Sure" we both said in union.

"Hey Mizuki! When will the Portal be able to open?" buttercup screamed

"By Tomorrow After noon"she said while typing on her laptop that she swiped out.

"I guess you guys will be staying even after dinner"

"I'm cool with that" I said. The girls started walking towards a white and brown door and slid it open. As we were walking I was looking on the wall at all the pictures. I noticed that there was only a girl and her mother and most of these pictures. Blossom must has noticed cause she started asking questions

"Hey, that girl back there, whats was her name?"

"Mizuki Fujomoto, she's are best friend and one of the second scientist we know"

"Who's the first?"

"The professor silly" said bubbles as she giggles

"right, sorry" she said as she rubbed the back of her head

"So who the girl with Mizuki?" blossom turned her head

"Ah her, that's her mother Hiromi Fujomoto, she works as a maid at one of Morbucks mansion."

"Morbucks? Meaning Princess Morbucks!?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but he mom works there, we tried asking about it but she says she rather not talk about it."

"But what about he father? I don't see any man in these pictures?"

"...she doesn't know who her father is" said bubbles in a sad voice

"she doesn't even know if she has one..." said buttercup, her voice sounded a bit deeper but she tried not to show it. We arrived at the end of the hallway or whatever you want to call it and we came into contact with the outside. It looked like are city but with a few minor differences that real not noticeable. We were stolling for a couple of minutes until we came to this square sized house with three oval windows. Blossom open the door and led us in.

"Professor! Were home!" then out of no where the professor came in.

"Girls i'm glad your ho-" it was caught off by the professor hiding behind buttercup

"g-girls d-do y-you k-know that-t there's a r-r-rowdyr-ruff b-behind y-youuu." he was starming like an idiot and i can see why, cause of me.

~ Blossom POV ~

Bubbles was trying to suet the professor down by rubbing him while blossom was explaining to him everything that happened. When she finished he calmed down and he seemed more settle.

"Well since we got that little thing over with" he got up and dusted his coat off, "Why don't i got make dinner while you girls go do your homework. I'm sure we still have a lot of liver & onions left" I say blossom mouth turn from ok to no. Bubble and buttercup both looked terrified.

"No No No professor blossom said in a speeded tone, " Why don't you go continue working on the contamnotion ray while i fix dinner. Plus it's Friday, we don't have any homework." Bubbles and Buttercup had there eyes wide open hoping that the professor would just go.

"Oh my! I forgot I have to be working on that, thank goodness i have you three to remind me." he patted blossom head " Okay, i'll go work on the ray while you start dinner."

"Okay" he left out the room and went to the basement, when the door shut the girls were relieved that the professor wasn't fixing dinner

"Now that that's out of the way, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Oh Oh! I want Stake and Mash Potato!" Buttercup said

"I want Bake Potato and Chicken!" Bubbles said, blossom was putting on an pink apron that said 'Blossom'

"What do you guys want?" she looked at me and Brick

"Um I guess I'll have Chicken Alfredo Pasta" I said

"and I'll have Chicken Rice" Brick Said

"Okay then, one Stake & Mash Potato for buttercup, one Bake Potato & Chicken for bubble, one Chicken Rice for brick and two Chicken Alfredo Pasta for me and Blossom. Time it should be ready is 45 minute."

So we followed blossom into the kitchen where we set at an island and talked about whats so different from are world and there world. Then a phone rung. I stopped talking and so did every one else. Blossom had use her spare hand and reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a ear piece. All she she said was yes mayor, okay mayor and right away mayor.

"Girl, the banks being robbed by the Rowdyruff boys."

"Again!?"

"But didn't we just beat them a couple of hours ago?"

"Yeah but now there at it again. Blossom Can i ask you for a huge favor?"

"Sure"

"I know we just met a couple of hours ago but could you go in my place to stop my counterpart?"

"Sure but why?"

"...well you see" she said while rubbing the back of her head " I don't want the food to burn and plus i don't want my sister going into a unfair fight"

"Oh. Okay then."

"But you might have to leave brick behind" she pointed to brick " they might get suspicious when they see someone who looks like there leader with the powerpuff girls"

I slightly giggle at the comment. Then we were off, I had left brick with blossom back at there house and we were making are way to the first national bank. When we got there the Rowdyruff Boys were walking out of the bank with bags of money.

~ Normal POV ~

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." The boys stopped in there tracked and looked at the girl

"Well you guys, look who came to join the party."

"Put the bags back and we won't do any harm to you three" the boys just started laughing historically

"Look her **babe,** if you think were going to put these bags back cause you told use to then you got another thing coming"

"Your dang right we got another thing coming. Are **fist** to **your **face!" buttercup roared then charged at butch. She crashed into him creating a crater in the prosses, then he starts throwing hits and she's kicking and punching him until it just become a big cloud of smoke and dust and all you could see was there heads. Then Bubbles attacked boomer with her laser eyes pushing him into the bank, then he fired balls of lighting at her, she dodged a couple but two hit her sending her into the next building, then he flew after her leaving a dark blue streak behind me. Then I faced Brick.

~ Normal POV ~

Brick was just looking at Blossom while she hovered in the air above him, she looked different than when he just saw her a couple of hours ago, she didn't have on the same thing her sisters had. But he just pushed the thoughts away and continue to have a stare down with his counterpart but that wasn't what blossom was doing. She was studying him. She knew **her **counterpart brick movements and what pushed his buttons as the same for him but 'this' brick wasn't like her 'brick' she didn't want to do anything to advance that blossom didn't know so it could give away her cover. She was still in a trance and brick took the opening.

"So whats happening babe" but blossom was still in a trance that she didn't here him

"Hello?"

No answer

"Hello?" He said with a bib more force

No answer

"HELLO?!" He said while waving his hands in the air.

"huh?" she finally blinked her eyes while resorting back to him

"You were checking out my body weren't you while raising and lowering his eyebrows. She roled her eyes

"Don't flatter your self"

"Well i wasn't the one checking out my body"

"I **wasn't **checking out your body"

"Yes you were"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"You know what, Look here. If you could just put the bags of money back i won't hurt you." Then he laughed

"If you think i'm going do that then you don't know me." He then came soaring up giving blossom and uppercut in the chin sending her soaring into the dark blue-purple night. She recovered just in time to dodge another punch from brick, he keep throwing punches and kicks but none was really hitting blossom which made him a bit mad. Blossom on the other hand just had a calm face while brick aimless threw punches at her.

With Butch & Buttercup, they were using there fist to do the talking. Buttercup had some scuff marks on her clothes in arms from being tossed around but not nearly ready to give up, Butch on the other hand had a bit of blood running down the side his mouth with numors cuts and bruises running alone his body.

"Ready To give up Butterbutt?"

"Like heck i'm ready to give up to you." and she came rushing in with numors punches to the stomach. Butch didn't seem fazed about it and Buttercup noticed so she flew back some giving them some space. Then Butch came rushing up ready to K.O. her but she did something unexpected She kneed him in the groin and at the speed he was come at her just made it worster. He bended down because he was in so much pain that he lost his balance and came tumbling down to the ground. He made a crater and there he was rolling around holding his parts while Buttercup stood proudfully over him.

With the blue's, it wasn't as tough as the greens. You could say they were having fun. Bubbles and Boomer were 3 miles away were they were just playing in the dirt. Bubbles and Boomer had came up with an agreement with each other. They really didn't want to fight each other like there siblings did so they would play fight which each other making it seem as if they were really fighting. Bubbles was drawing ponies in the mud while boomer was drawing clouds.

"Maybe we should be heading back" Bubbles said while looking up from her drawing

"Yeah are siblings are probably getting worried. So they flew back in Townville were they sat on a roof top watching there siblings battle. Buttercup and Butch were still at it with much anticipated damaged as both blues thought it would and the reds were just talking. So the blue quietly went to see what they were talking about.

"Well brick, you left me with no choice. I'm just going to have to take those bags from you" he laughed and said

"If you can even touch me" and he floated up making eyes contact with the pink puff. She didn't move cause due to fact that if he hit her first it would be called self-defense if she hit him back. But brick didn't seem to know that and started to mock her.

"Whats wrong? Don't wanna fight?"

"No i'm just waiting for your slow self to make a move"

"Oh so i get the honors from 'Miss Perfect' herself to make the first move on her." Blossom was sort of used to that name due to the many time her counterpart would call her that just to get on her nerves but it wasn't working on her now. But she did just play along with it.

"You have my permission to at least try to make a hit on me even if is impossible for you to even hit me." which made brick a little mad at the fact that she was stating that he couldn't hit her. He put his money bag down and came charging at her and she just side stepped his attack. He started to throw punches at her face and body but she just dodged them profoundly. As she said, it was kind of impossible for him to land a punch on her due to the fact that her and brick were working on there powers and making it impossible for monsters and villains to hurt any of them. They had master level 25 on the training similater in just two weeks.

Brick had tried a different way to tr hurt her, he had stopped fighting her with his bare hands and started firing at her with his powers, like fire balls, laser eyes, beams of light and a couple other powers but blossom just flawlessly avoided each one of them. So brick was getting restless from using all his powers on her. He had stopped his fighting and they were just floating in midair. Brick was sweaty and tried and anger while blossom was calm, cool and patenitly waiting.

"Is it my turn now" she said with her head cocked. He was a bit mad and anger but he wanted to see what his counterpart could throw at him. Even though he knew it was a stupid idea he said

"Yes"

And that pas probably the mistake of his life, thats when her attacks came at him like a bullet. She first came rushing towards him in sending him an uppercut into the sky, then she followed him and did a high kick and it sent him crashing down into the street. He got up, still strong but was getting weak, that's when she came from behind and kicked him in his back and sent him crashing into another building. Then she did rapid punches on his arms and legs. Then she flew back some, about 3 feet and waited for him to stand. He didn't stand though, he floated due to the pain that was soaring through his body. He had purple bruises on his leg and arm and some cuts on his face. Even though she didn't do much to him, it felt like she did.

"And for my final attack, i'm going to due something odd" and what she was about to do was odd. She just stood there with her hands to the side and her body straight Then her hair started to move, it was growing, soon it was slipt into two ways in two piles as tall as she was. Then she started grinning. Her hair had rose up and it was heading straight for brick but since he was so in gulf with what she was doing with her hair, he didn't notice the attack that was coming straight for him. When he noticed it, he was already engulfed in blossom hair. He was struggling to get free but to no effect. She was raising her hair up higher into the air until they were a meter tall. (I forgot how tall a meter was, ^^;) It was a really weird sight for Bubbles and Boomer to see but they didn't interrupt.

"Now Brick, if you and your brothers had put the bags back, we wouldn't be in this predicament now. Now if call off your brothers and go away i promise me and my sisters won't chase after you. If not, i'm going to have to hold you captive.

He just thought for a moment before responding, "Fine, Guys! Come on! Let's get away from these sissy!" after he said that, blossom let him go and he regrouped with his brother. He had a scowl on his face.

"We'll be back Powerpuke girls!" and they flew off into the distenet night. After they had left, buttercup and bubbles had came back and rejoined blossom and they flew home leaving there familer colorful streaks in the sky. When they arvied home, they were greeted with aromas of wonderful smells from blossom cooking. They were in the kitchen with the professor sitting at the table with brick and blossom at the other end. Smiling happyly telling them to join in on the fun. After they ate, blossom asked about blossom hair but she said it was nothing and showed brick and blossom to the guess room. After that everyone went to sleep waiting to see what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

**YAY! I finally finished it in two months! But I promise I'll try to get antoer chapter done in under 2 weeks. Please Read & Review and thank you for commenting on my story.**

**~ Mizuki ~**


End file.
